The activity of several enzymes has been investigated in isolated cerebral microvessels versus total brain homogenate obtained from normal and ischemic gerbils. These studies suggested that the capillary enzymes are affected by ischemia prior to the brain parenchyma. DHE pretreatment had a beneficial effect on the ischemic changes of various enzymes in the brain parenchyma but not in the capillaries.